Kitazaki
is a young man that is the most powerful and youngest of . He is the alter-ego of '|ドラゴンオルフェノク|Doragon Orufenoku}}. At one point he was one of the operators for the until he got bored of it. Personality Kitazaki is very arrogant and self-absorbed often referring to himself as the 'strongest lifeform,' due to his abilities. These talents also made Kitazaki withdrawn from society and have a childish outlook on the suffering of others as fun. He appears to tire of things that are considered addictive like the Delta Gear. Kitazaki had a flawless victory streak until he battled as and suffered his first loss, driving him more insane. He would occasionally use his ability to turn people to ash to bully and tease Takumi. By episode 49, he was intent on killing , who was revealed to be the Orphnoch King, to prove his superiority, with his comrades and forced to fight him to protect the boy. History Kitazaki is the one who killed the members of the as the Dragon Orphnoch. He then appeared to the reformed resistance as Kamen Rider Delta and suffered his first loss to Takumi as Kamen Rider Faiz, which then fueled a desire for payback. He would then fight against Takumi and his comrades while also conflicting with members of his own group. When Teruo is revealed to be the Orphnoch King, Kitazaki decided to prove his strength by killing Teruo while also fighting against his former comrades. In the end, when the Orphnoch King was fully awakened, a weakened Kitazaki was killed by the Orphnoch King and his face was eaten by the monster. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game The Dragon Orphnoch is one of several who are playable in the . Abilities ﻿Outside of his Orphnoch form, Kitazaki can use the standard abilities of a non-transformed Orphnoch and has the unique ability to turn whatever he touches to ash. - Form 2= *'Height': 215 cm *'Weight': 119 kg Kitazaki can take on this alternate form to receive a speed boost. This form rivals the Faiz Accel form in terms of speed. }} - Kamen Rider Neo-Alpa= Neo-Alpa *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Neo-Alpa Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like his Rider gears, the Neo-Alpa armor manifests when the Neo-Alpa Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Neo-Alpa incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. }} Arsenal Delta *SB-333B Delta Driver - Delta's transformation device. **SB-333P Delta Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Delta Gear and the first half of the Delta Blaster. **SB-333DV Delta Mover - The digital camcoder-shaped viewscreen and the second half of the Delta Blaster. ***Delta Mission Memory - A small metallic card key which stores the information of the Delta Armor **SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily armed combat motorcycle Neo-Alpa *SB-634B Neo-Alpa Driver - Neo-Alpa's transformation belt **Neo-Alpa - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Neo-Alpa Armor. *SB-634H Alpa Blaygun - A special weapon that is both a pistol, and a lightsaber. *SB-634C Alpa Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kitazaki is portrayed by |藤田 玲|Fujita Rei}}. As the Dragon Orphnoch, his was |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}}.